The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a manufacturing method for the same, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a manufacturing method for the same, and an electronic apparatus, which are capable of improving shading characteristics.
In recent years, a camera module mounted on a portable terminal such as a cellular phone is expected to be further miniaturized. Along with this, in such a camera module, the distance between a lens and an imaging surface (eye point distance) tends to be shortened, which increases the difference between an amount of light incident on a pixel at the center portion of the imaging surface and an amount of light incident on a pixel at the peripheral portion. This causes sensitivity unevenness, which is called shading, in an image.
In view of the above, a pupil correction technique is used to improve shading characteristics.
For example, there is a technique in which shading characteristics are improved by displacing an on-chip lens at a different ratio depending on the distance from the center of an imaging surface of a light-receiving portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-249846).
In addition thereto, a technique in which pupil correction is three-dimensionally performed by increasing the film thickness of an upper layer film toward the peripheral portion depending on the distance from the center of the imaging surface is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-140426 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-196503).